Just another Winchester
by Silwermoon69
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode 'Jump the shark'. Adam survived the ghoul attack, now he must live with the knowledge that he has two brothers and that there are things in the dark that wouldn't mind eating him as a snack
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Winchester**

Adam is alive but in danger so Sam and Dean have to take him to Bobby's. He learns to hunt with them. Season 4 canon related.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, the boys belong to Eric Kripke.

Warnings: Spoilers for season 4. Language.

A/n: My first Supernatural story. Adam had a twin brother, Daniel, which is the body that Dean discovered in the tomb. I also made Adam younger, in this story he will be 19. Starts with Season 4 episode 'Jump the shark'.

**Chapter 1: Meeting Adam part 1**

Dean didn't want to believe it. He had another brother. He remembered reading somewhere about the five steps of grieving. Something about one of the steps being denial. That is what he is feeling right now, denial. Not that he was grieving or anything and if he was it won't be over something like this.

Sam seemed to take it all in stride. He only did research on his computer about the kid that claims to be John Winchesters son. The rest of the ride was spend in silence. They arrived in Windom, Minnesota early the next morning, Dean deciding not to spend another night in the car had decided to drive the whole night.

Dean parked at the _Cousin Oliver's_ diner, where they were to meet Adam. Thinking the whole night had Dean convinced that Adam was some kind of monster who was using their dad as bait to get to them. With a determent look he climbed out of the car and walked to the trunk of the Impala. Sam probably seeing the look on his face decided to share his findings of Adam.

"Dean, look, the best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real. Born September 29th, 1992, to Kate Milligan, no father listed on the birth certificate. He's as Eagle Scout, graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin, biology major, premed."

Dean just ignored him.

"Dean? You listening?

"This is a trap." Dean said and started walking to the diner.

"Dude, he had a brother."

That made Dean stop and face him.

"Daniel Kevin Milligan, Twin brother, older by 20 minutes. He died in a car accident 1 months ago."

"It doesn't matter because this thing isn't our brother." Turning, he again proceeded to walk to the diner. Sam just shook his head and followed him.

Dean walked into the diner and saw a open table in the corner, started walking to it. He took one of the chairs and pushed it to the opposing wall, so this thing will have to sit at the window and to make it harder to escape. Sitting down he threw a glance at the whole diner taking note of all the exits and threats.

"Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out."

"Great. So he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him."

Sam just sighed knowing that no matter what he said Dean won't listen to him.

The waitress approached and greeted them. If it was under any other circumstances Dean would have hit on her so quick that her head would have been spinning. He didn't though and it ended with her basically throwing the menus at them and walking away.

Seeing an opportunity arise Dean decided to put his planning in effect. Taking the water glass he emptied it in the pot plant behind Sam's back.

"What are you..?"

Dean then took the flask of holy water he had in his back pocket and poured the water in the glass under the table.

"Holy water."

"Yup"

"One sip of Jesus juice, his evil bitch is going t be in a world of hurt.

Placing the glass of holy water on the table he then proceeded to take out the rolled up silver eat ware and rolling it out.

"And what if he's not possessed, Dean?"

"Then he a Shapeshifter." Dean had a convinced note in his voice.

Sam then saw what Dean was doing.

"Hence the silver."

Dean places the silverware on the opposing eating space while looking around the diner.

Sam decided to check the menu than listen to Dean's unreasonable argument.

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of it's short, pitiful life."

Sam looked at Dean incredulously and debated about speaking his mind.

"What? What?"

"Dean, listen."

Opening their Dad's journal to show Dean.

"There's an entry in Dad's journal from January 1992 saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's roughly, oh about nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence."

"Coincidence. The next two pages in the journal, torn out."

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean's voice was incredulous.

"Look man, I don't wanna believe it. It's possible. I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk."

Dean just rolled his eyes.

"I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills the monster, saves the girl, sometimes the girl's grateful."

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking."

Sam unwilling to let a change goby to make Dean uncomfortable made another comment.

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie."

"Dude."

They heard the door chime looking up they saw a kid with dark blond hair walking in and looking around.

Dean's first thought was that he walked like Dad. He wondered if Sam saw it too.

"Adam?" Sam asked.

The kid turned to them and started walking towards them.

"You Sam?"

"Yeah. This is Dean."

**Adam's pov.**

Calling his Dad, the last thing he expected to hear was that he died more than two years ago. John's working colleagues probably didn't even know about him and Daniel. A gruff voice had answered the phone and after telling the guy that he was John son, he could hear that the guy was shocked speechless. He could hear a voice in the back asking who is on the phone and after a rustle and a muffled conversation another guy answered the phone. After deciding on a appointed meeting they said goodbye.

Tomorrow 8 am at _Olivander's cousin_ diner.

Adam wondered who these guys were and what their relationship to his dad was. It must have been close to still keep his cellphone active for more than 2 years after his death. He was sitting at the table and looking around him at all the pictures and memories of his life and suddenly he couldn't take the silence anymore. Taking his duffle he climbed in his mother's old pickup and drove the nearest hotel to book a room for the night.

Trying to sleep that night was again was useless. His dreams were filled with screeching tires, bending metal and the worst of all his brothers voice screaming for him.

~SUP~

He will never get used to waking up to his own screams and hopefully never will. Looking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand he saw that it was 4am. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again he decided to wash up and watch TV. There was nothing interesting on so he left it on a commercial.

He was looking at the TV, when he started thinking about his brother. Even though they looked alike, he and Daniel was as different as night and day. But despite their opposite personalities, they were close, more like best friends than brothers. They belonged to the same friend ring and their friends would always make fun of them having two bodies but one only mind because always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Like two peas in a pot their mother would always say. All siblings have their differences and all siblings fight.

They were fighting the night they were coming from a party at the University of Wisconsin. For the life of him he couldn't remember about what. Daniel was a bit drunk so Adam was driving. They were driving Daniel's 1970 Dodge charger. They were in a heated argument and Adam almost didn't see the oncoming truck swerve into their lane until it was too late. Turning the car to the left made him loose control, and the wheels locked, he felt the other car hit him on the right front corner and then the momentum made the charger roll. He could hear Daniel screaming for him.

A noise from the TV brought him out of his memories. He felt the tears dropping down his face and a helpless sob breaking free from his mouth.

"Danny, no."

It was a while before the tears finally stopped. Looking at the time again he realized he was a bit late for his meeting with the two guys who knew his dad.

Walking into the diner he looked around trying to spot the two guys when a voice called his name to his left. Turning he saw two guys sitting in the corner. The one who called his name, had shaggy dark brown hair and a open and friendly expression on his face Even sitting down with his shoulders slumped forward he could tell that the guy had length.

The other guy had a darkish blond military cut and sat relaxed. Adam could tell by the guy's closed expression that he wasn't really relaxed. His eyes betrayed a tension which made Adam think of Daniel when he was uncomfortable with a situation.

"Hey."

He sat down opposite them.

"So, um… how'd you know my dad?

"We worked together." Said Sam.

Adam threw a glance at Dean and decided to just believe it, even though he couldn't see Sam as a mechanic.

"All right. How did he die?"

"On the job." Sam replied.

"He's a mechanic, right?"

"A car fell on him." Dean replied a hint of impatience in his voice.

That is Bullcrap, if he ever heard it. He was about to speak his thoughts when Denise, the waitress approached them.

"Hey, Adam. How are you doing? She asked while placing a glass of water in front of him.

"I'll take that." Dean said. "I'm very thirsty."

This guy is an absolute douch, Daniel would have loved him.

Denise probably used to this, decided to ignore him.

"The usual, Adam?"

"Yeah, thanks, Denise."

Not knowing what to say, he decided to take a drink from the water in the remaining glass. He could feel their stares on him but ignored it.

Sam broke the silence.

"So when's the last time you saw John?"

"I don't even know. It's a couple years." In truth he knew exactly, he just didn't want to go into details about the disastrous last meeting with his dad.

"Why'd you decide to call him now?"

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got."

Before Sam could voice the question, Adam answered it.

"My brother died about month ago and my mom's missing."

"Really? I'm sorry. For how long?"

Before Adam could answer Dean interrupted him.

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?"

The tone of Dean's voice was disbelieving.

"Because, John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"My Mom's a nurse and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. He was in a hunting accident or something."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I knew his name: John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah, well, who is these days?"

"So when did you-? When did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

This guy is starting to get on my nerves.

"When I was 12. My mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged her, God, 24/7, she finally called him. Daniel of course tried to stop me. When John heard he had twin sons, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night."

He was interrupted when the waitress brought his food and he thanked her.

"Oh, that's heartwarming." Dean said sarcastically.

"You mind." Adam gestured to his food.

"No, please, dig in." Dean said

He said it with such a tone that if Adam hasn't eaten here since he was 5, he would have thought the food was poisoned.

To stall he placed the napkin on his lap. Suddenly a sense of unease ran over him, he had to actually remind himself that there were people around him. To get rid of the feeling he decided to keep talking about his Dad.

"He would swing by once a year or so, you know. Called when he could , but still.. He taught me and Danny poker and pool, even bought me my first beer when I was 15."

"And he showed me how to drive, actually both him and Daniel, though I don't know where Daniel learned. Dad, he had this beautiful '67 Impala." Daniel loved that car.

Suddenly Dean got aggressive.

"Oh, this is crap. You know what? You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, yeah, you are."

Enough, I am done with this asshole's crap. Who does he think he is.

"I'm sorry but, who the hell are you to call me a liar."

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who. We are his sons" Dean proceeded to gesture to himself and to Sam.

Adam looked between Dean and Sam who had a apologetic look on his face.

"I've got other brothers?" Adam couldn't help the hint of hope that crept into his voice.

"No, you don' have brothers, Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter—"

Deciding to interrupt him because he really didn't know what this guy is talking about. "I have never been hunting in my life."

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam." Dean then stood up and started walking out while Sam just sat there. Adam knew if he didn't speak up now that it will be too late for a second chance

"I can prove it."

End of chapter 1

All the mistakes are my own, please READ and REVIEW. Tell me if I should continue. Enough reviews will encourage me to post quicker. Till next time, Silwermoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another Winchester**

Adam is alive but in danger so Sam and Dean have to take him to Bobby's. He learns to hunt with them. Season 4 canon related.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, the boys belong to Eric Kripke.

Warnings: Spoilers for season 4. Language.

A/n: I am trying to keep this as close to season 4 as possible. Fans will recognize some of the aspects from canon.

**Chapter 2**

"I have proof."

Dean stopped and faced them, raising his eyebrows in a _then-what-are-you-waiting-for _manner. Adam could see that not all the tension has left Dean shoulders. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sam standing up and walking towards Dean. While Adam settled the bill they walked out of the diner.

The first thing Adam saw in the parking lot was the beautiful black beast. Past memories assault him.

_Hearing the thrum of the engine as it rolled up the driveway. His Dad and Daniel working on the engine. His Dad learning him to drive the car. Him and Danny falling asleep in the backseat after a baseball game on their fourteenth birthday. The flare of the tail lights disappearing for the last time, while he watched from his bedroom window._

He realized that he was standing in the middle of the parking lot, starring at the Impala. Dean and Sam was looking confused and was just watching him. If he were alone he would have greeted her by stroking her sides reverently. Man, what he would do to just drive her again, to feel the roar of the engine vibrate through the steering wheel to the rest of his body. Instead he just shook his head and walked towards the car giving her an affectionate pad on the side door before climbing into the backseat. He didn't see the strange look that Dean threw him at the gesture.

He could feel the leather seats under his palms. Soft from use. John loved this car and Adam could see that that love was passed on to Dean. He could see this by the referent nature that he handles her.

John probably taught him how to drive with the Impale. Probably Sam too. Suddenly Adam felt as if he had something in common with his brothers other than blood. Daniel loved cars, all the American classics and muscle cars. He always wanted a career in restoring them. But his heart belonged to his 1970 Dodge charger which he build from the ground up. He always talked about the car as if it was a person. Somehow Dean seems like a man who does the same to the Impala.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car stopped in the driveway of his house. Widom street, no.27. Blue shutters and a white picket fence. The very epitome of normalcy. He grew up here, now he just wanted to get away from all the memories. He felt guilty for his thoughts.

They walked to the front door where he took out the extra key from under the pot plant and opened the door. Dean and Sam followed him to the living room where pictures of his family was placed. He took a picture from the mantle of him and John at a Baseball game. His mother took the picture. Daniel didn't want part of it. Handing over the picture to Dean he could see his eyes widening in surprise.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean's voice registered surprise.

"Yeah, when I turned 14. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

Sam opened the leather bound journal he had since the diner and started reading.

"September 29th, 2006. One word: "Minnesota."

Adam looked confused at the journal. Before he could ask about it, Dean interrupted him.

"He took you to a freaking baseball game?" His voice was still tinged with surprise and disbelief.

Now Adam was even more confused.

"Yeah. Why? What did Dad do with you on your birthday?"

Dean just gave him a disbelieving scoff.

This guy clearly has daddy issues. He decided not to voice his remark.

Sam decided to break the uncomfortable moment by asking him as question.

"You said you called Dad because your mom was missing?"

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked reluctantly. Adam could see the question for what it was, a change of subject.

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night but she never showed up to work on Wednesday." Adam could see that Dean's attention was dragged to something behind him, but chose to ignore it.

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked him.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did and then I drove down here as fast as I could."

Adam could feel the emotions swirling inside him. The guilt starting to consume him.

"I should have been here"

Dean cleared his throat.

"What'd the-? What'd the cops say?"

"They searched the house. They didn't find anything." His guilt started to rise again, "She wouldn't leave without telling anybody, not-, not after the accident. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know."

He could feel the anguish show on his face. Dean and Sam saw it too.

"Maybe we can take a look around, if that will be alright?" Sam asked. Adam could only nod his head in agreement. Sam decided to go speak to the cops while Dean asked to see his mother's room. On their way up the stairs a frame caught Dean's attention. It was of him and Daniel at their graduation last year. Their arms were around each other's shoulders. Smiles on their faces, Adam's hair was cut shorter while Daniel's was unruly as ever. To strangers it would seem like the only thing to distinguish between the both of them.

"Graduation, I am the one on the left."

Dean threw him an amazed look. "You were identical."

"Believe me, we just looked the same. We were actually completely different."

Dean stared at the photo for a moment longer before turning to him.

"He doesn't appear in a lot of photos with Jo- Dad." It was more a statement than a question, but Adam chose to answer it anyway.

"Daniel and Dad didn't, well let's just say they didn't like each other that much. The few times he visited they were fighting more than spending any time together. Besides he didn't like his photo being taken, always said it's a cheesy and cliché tradition.

Dean just nodded his head as if he knew what Adam was talking about.. Maybe he did. They proceeded after that to his mother's room.

~SUP~

Dean walked into the room and started looking around. Adam stood in the doorway, he could see Dean throw a glance at the photos which held John in them after he pushed the dresser around. Adam shoved slightly to his other foot which made the wood floors creak. Dean probably thought he left because he stiffened and swung around to face him. Adam cleared his throat and could see Dean doing the same. This awkwardness was as noticeable as a pink elephant standong in the middle of the room. Dean broke it first.

"The nightstand was knocked over. Was there anything else?" Adam could see that Dean was deliberately keeping his voice natural.

"Well, not really. The sheriff said there's no sign of a break in."

Dean looked disbelieving at that.

"What you think the cops missed something?"

"Maybe. They don't have my eyes."

"You're a mechanic." He said in a challenging voice. He was starting to think that these guys were some kind of secret agent spies or something. As soon as the thought came he dismissed it as ridiculous. Dean threw him a look at his statement.

"Yeah. That's right." He didn't look Adam in the eye when he said it which made the lie blatantly obvious.

Adam just sighed and let the issue go, knowing that Dean wouldn't tell him the truth even if he did ask. He decided to change the subject by asking about his Dad. He admit he was curious and anything to lessen the tension between him and his brother.

"You knew him." Dean said as shortly as possible.

"Not as well as you."

Dean turned towards him.

"Trust me, kid, you don't wanna know" Adam wanted to take offence to being called a kid and was about to tell Dean that when Sam walked into the doorway. He must have done some research because he had a paper in his hand. He threw Dean a look which Dean seemed to understand.

"Give us a minute."

Then Dean stepped out into the hallway with Sam.

Adam could hear a muffled conversation in the hallway and some words breaking through.

' cops…shocker there' ' find this…17 grave robberies in Windom.' 'Dad came through here.'

'he was hunting something.' 'corpse snatching started again.' 'Three bodies.' 'didn't kill it.' 'fresh meat.'

In seriousness the pieces of conversation freaked him out but he didn't show it as Dean suddenly stepped back into the room.

"Hey does your mom know Joe Barton?"

He tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Dean threw a look at Sam and then seemed to think about something. Then something caught his attention on the floor under Adam's feet. Adam was confused and coupled with the previous conversation he overheard, he wasn't afraid to say that he was a little doubtful of the 2 strangers in his home. Yes they are blood, but he doesn't know them._ Oh, shit maybe they are serial killers_. That was even more ridiculous than secret spies, but he knows that they are keeping a secret.

Dean started to advance on him, in reality he wanted to bolt, but he surprised even himself when he stood up calmly and even when his voice came out just a little strangled.

"What is it?"

"Watch out." Just then he saw the scratches on the floor and Dean looking under the bed.

"Give me a hand with the mattress"

Dean started to remove the bed wear and they moved the mattress to the side. Under the bed was the air conditioning vent.

_What is he up to_.

Dean shot a look at Sam. They did a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' which Sam won. He didn't look as if he thought he was gonna loose. Dean just threw a small headbang.

"Every time."

Adam felt a pang ran through him, he and Daniel used to know each other so well that they didn't need words to communicate. Now seeing this two brothers, he knew that he will never be as close to them as they are to each other.

Dean climbed into the air vent. They could hear a muffled curse from the air vent. Sam just threw him a smirk at that. The pain increased for a moment until Adam remembered where he was.

There was an uncomfortable silence which was broken by Sam.

"Hey, man I heard about your brother, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

There was pain in his voice which Adam picked up immediately. There was remembered pain in his eyes, an emotion which Adam couldn't completely put a name to, except that he knows it because he has seen it in the mirror. Adam wanted to ask if they had another sibling who died but it somehow felt wrong and intruding to ask Sam that.

Adam could only nod at Sam's statement.

Before anything more was said they heard a rustling coming from the air vent and Dean's grim face emerging. Adam felt a chill go down his spine at the look.

"What did you find?" the question came out strangled. Dean ignored his question.

"You should call the cops, I don't think they did a good job of searching the place over."

Adam wanted to ask Dean about his findings but instead he went downstairs to call the sheriff. When he was finished he came out to the living room where Sam and Dean was waiting.

"Hey, listen kid, we uh, have to be somewhere." Dean explained.

Adam wanted to protest about being called a kid again, but he had bigger concerns.

"You can't just leave, the cops are on their way."

"Listen if you need anything, we are staying at the Pines Motel room 18. Ere is my number." Sam walked over to the table in the far corner and wrote his number on a piece of paper.

They left hastily after that which Adam did find strange but his mind was on the something that Dean discovered in the vent. Dean still hasn't told him what he had found.

The cops arrived and investigated the vent which led to his house being a crime scene. He asked the sheriff what they found but he was as closed lipped as Dean was. The sheriff just told him to find another place of residence until the case was solved.

He felt frustrated and more than a little lost. He wanted answers and he was going to get it. He doesn't remember the trip to motel, but he was soon knocking on room 18.

Sam opened the door and Adam just pushed his way in.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Adam, hey. Take it easy." Wrong thing to say.

"Don't tell me to take it easy. My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you two, well, you tell me to call the cops, but you gotta bail before they show? So who are you really?"

Only silence permitted his question.

"Cops didn't know where to look. Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier, something about grave robberies."

Still silence, he could see the out shape of a gun beside Dean. If he wasn't so angry, he would have been apprehensive about being alone in a room with these two guys.

"You're not mechanics. I just wanna know what's going on. Please" He couldn't help the pleading tone that crept into the last sentence. Sam must have heard it to.

"We're hunters." Before Sam could continue Dean interjected him.

"Sammy."

"He deserves to know, Dean"

"What do you mean, 'hunters'" Somehow then hunting Bambi, didn't seem to explain anything.

For the next 45 minutes Adam would have preferred them being secret spies or serial killers because right now that would have been a more sobering excuse than them being hunters of the supernatural kind.

A/n: English is not my first language, so please excuse all the mistakes. Please read and review, tell me if you like this story and if I should continue. HAPPY NEW YEAR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another Winchester**

Alternate ending to episode 'Jump the shark'. Adam survived the ghoul attack, now he must live with the knowledge that he has two brothers and that there are things in the dark that wouldn't mind eating him as a snack.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, the boys belong to Eric Kripke.

Warnings: Spoilers for season 4. Language.

A/n: It's been a year since the last update to this story. I truly apologize for the long delay, but the good news is that my muse is back and I will now try to update regularly. Adam is 19 in this story. Mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 3: The monster under my bed is real?**

"Okay, so basically you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare, that I've ever had. That's all real."

"Godzilla is just a movie." Dean said.

"We hunt them, so did Dad." Sam said.

Adam had to think everything over for a second. He couldn't believe how calm he felt about the whole situation.

"Okay." His voice came out calm.

"Okay?" scoffed Dean. "That's it?"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"That we're liars, that we're crazy, nobody just says 'okay'"

"Well you're my brothers, you're telling me the truth, right?" Adam addressed this question to Sam and could see the truth in his eyes when he answered.

"Yeah."

"I believe you."

Adam could see on Deans face that he didn't believe him.

"Now what took my Mom?"

"We're not sure, something is in town, stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what"

"There is a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean said looking at the carpet.

"You think maybe she might be alive?" Adam couldn't help the hopeful note in his voice.

First looking at Dean who slowly shook his head and looked at the ground and then to Sam who averted his eyes. Well if that didn't speak a thousand words.

"Oh."

_Easy, breath easy. _He swallowed the burning knot in his throat.

"How can I help?"

"You can't." Adam could hear the hard edge in Dean's voice.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in."

"No."

"Dean, look maybe.." Sam started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Maybe what?"

"He lost his mother, maybe we can understand what that feels like."

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam?" Dean asked while walking across the room to Sam. "Why do you think he ripped out the pages?"

"Because.."

"Because he was protecting him."

Adam could almost feel the tension rising in the room. .

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"That doesn't matter. He didn't want Adam to have our life's, okay, and we're going to respect his wishes."

They were talking about him, as if he wasn't even in the room. And now the underlying tension was starting to seep through into him.

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No!" came the simultaneous response from his brothers.

Sam signed as Dean turned around.

"Babysit the kid."

"Where are you going?'

"I'm going out!" Dean said as he slammed the door.

Adam could see the weariness on Sam's face. He knew what it feels like to have a fight with you're brother. Dean reminded him of Daniel. Stubborn assholes. Adam had to bight back the sob that wanted to escape at the memory of his brother.

"Is he always like that?"

"Huh, welcome to the family."

Adam wanted to retort with a 'I have a family, I don't need yours.' but then remembered that they are all gone now.

"Here." Sam said as he took out his gun from the waistband off his jeans.

"I'm gonna teach you a few things."

"Ah, Dean said.." He didn't want to anger his oldest brother more than he already has. Dean did seem like the more volatile one of the brothers...

"I know what Dean said." Sam said while handing over the gun. "And I know what it's like to want revenge.

The tone and the look in Sam's eyes made a shiver go down Adam's spine, and for the first time he realized that even though they are blood, Sam is still a stranger to him.

For the next hour Sam taught him about different guns. How to load and unload.

Cleaning them and so forth. He knew all the basics about a hunting rifle but he couldn't believe how interesting he found the guns and all the kind of knives that his brothers had.

Sam also handed him a silver Taurus PT92 to Adam. Warning him to not shoot himself in the foot.

While busy taking his gun apart for cleaning, he had some questions to ask Sam.

"Sam, how did Dad really die?"

"A demon."

"Did you hunt it down, get revenge?"

"Dean killed it."

Adam could hear the underlying satisfaction in Sam's voice and was glad that at least one of his family members was avenged.

"So it's over for you?'

Sam stopped cleaning the barrel and had a contemplative look on his face and when he looked at Adam he could see the underlying sadness in Sam's eyes.

"It's never over."

Before Adam could say anything else the lights flickered out and there was a scrabbling noise.

"What the?"

"Sssh."

There was a banging noise coming from somewhere in the room. Adam could already feel the fear starting to run through him and if Sam wasn't there he would have probably ran.

"Stay here."

Sam loaded the shotgun and started to walk to the bathroom. He inspected the bathroom pointing the shotgun as he turned and looked towards the air vent.

"It's in the vents." Sam said as he grabbed and almost dragged Adam off his feet to get out of the room."

"Go." Sam said as he shot hole in the vent.

_Well there goes the safety deposit_. Adam thought comically.

They ran out to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?"

"Right over there."

"Keys?"

Adam pulled the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Sam.

Adam ran to the passenger side and heard Sam let out a yell.

"Sam!" he ran to Sam's side and could see that he was struggling with something underneath the vehicle, he took out the Taurus from his waistband, thanking the stars that he remembered to take it with him. He glanced under the car and took aim. He could hear another car pulling up and turned to see it was Dean.

"Dean help!"

Dean ran over and pulled on Sam to get him free. Adam pulled the trigger and the shot that reverberated in his ears hid the shock off seeing his mothers face trying to drag Sam under.

He closed his eyes and heard the thing screeching as Sam came loose. He laid back on the ground while his heart was threatening to climb out of his chest.

He opened his eyes to Dean looking Sam over and when Dean's eyes turned towards him he could see the an emotion that he has only seen in Daniels eyes, concern, but before he could even decipher what that meant, the anger was back in Deans eyes as he saw the gun in his hands.

Adam could see that he wanted to reprimand him but his concern for Sam outweigh it.

Finally able to stand up, Adam picked up the keys Sam had lost in the struggle and reversed his car away from the manhole.

While Adam was climbing out, Dean went over and inspected the manhole. Adam was still in shock and the image of his mother, was burned into his retinas.

"You winged it." Dean said walking over. "Did you see anything?:

Adam was glad that question was aimed at Sam, and not at him.

"I didn't get a good look."

"What the hell is this thing?"

Adam stilled his trembling and could almost hear it in his voice when he asked if they should go after it.

"No,no, in that maze that thing is long gone."

"Alright we don't know what it is but we do know who it's going after. Joe Barton, Adam's mom..."

"And Adam. It was under his truck just waiting for him."

"It set a trap and I walked right into it."

"Doesn't matter, you're right, there is a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop, I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl and his son. "

"All the people Dad knew in town."

"At least we know why it's back."

With his mothers face still haunting him, he could hear the emptiness in his own voice.

"It wants revenge."

His brothers didn't say anything. Dean suggested that they go to Adams house to get a few of his stuff. Adam was only listening with one ear but he heard something about taking him to a guy named Bobby.

Adam didn't want to go to his house but knew that the stuff that he had in his hotel room will not be enough as he will not ever be returning to the house.

As they stopped at the house, he could see the police tape on the front door. They walked over and he duck to go underneath it while dean just broke the line and walked in.

"Grab you're stuff then we will hit the road."

He walked up the stairs to his room and pact as efficiently as he could. As he was walking down the stairs he could hear his brothers talking. Sam's voice filtered through.

"We do have what this thing wants."

There was a brief silence before Deans reply came.

"You want to use the kid as bait. That's why you wanna stay here."

"Maybe this thing will come back, we can train Adam, get him ready."

"He could die, Sam"

"We could all die Dean, even if we do kill this thing, there is tons of other freaks that want revenge, on Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead, and he's not ready"

Adam didn't even have to think before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll do it."

Flashes of his mother's face smiling, laughing, and giving him a hug. Memories as bright as lightening flashed through his mind.

"Whatever it takes, I'll do it."

Looking straight into Dean's eyes he said.

"I want to do it."

He has never been more sure of a decision in his life.

End of chapter 3.

All the mistakes are my own, please READ and REVIEW. Till next time, Silwermoon.


End file.
